


Assemble

by Paul A (pedanther)



Series: MCU RPG AU: 3SE [3]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, 3 Sentence Fiction, Alternate Universe - Tabletop Gaming, Gen, POV Third Person, Present Tense, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:28:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22608529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pedanther/pseuds/Paul%20A
Summary: “We’re down several players and if I can’t find anybody to fill the big hole in the party where all the scientists used to be I’m going to have to rejig the entire scenario.”For 3 Sentence Ficathon 2020.Prompt:(any) DND AU, any, new players
Series: MCU RPG AU: 3SE [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1626772
Kudos: 1





	Assemble

**Author's Note:**

> [First published on Dreamwidth. Archived 2020-02-08.]

“—and Stella’s letting me use her character as an NPC, but Nat and Kat are going to be in Norway and they don’t want their characters doing anything without them, so we’re down several players and if I can’t find anybody to fill the big hole in the party where all the scientists used to be I’m going to have to rejig the entire scenario...”

The GM’s pitch for fill-in players winds down and he looks around his Thursday night crew with a hopeful, and slightly pleading, smile.

“Tell you what,” says Bob, drumming his fingers in thought on the character sheet in front of him, “I don’t want to start breaking in a new character after I’ve spent months fleshing out this beautiful human trainwreck, but if you’re willing to fudge it enough for a genius engineer to do whatever science thing you need, I’m in.”


End file.
